Valentine's Day with the Prince's Evil Side!
by iSayumix3
Summary: Here, you have your prince of tennis' but with a snarky si-  /shot  just read it. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YUS, this is random drabbling~ =w= Sakoori DID say I could do cracky valentines fanfics..

"Today is a nice clear day. The sky is so blue!"….Is what I, Hirose Sayumi had thought until

Valentine's Day. I've learned that all pretty innocent looking boys, inside, are actually demons.

-Valentine's Day Brunch-

"Ugh… Must Valentine's be so harsh on me? Happy Single Awareness Day…" She said sulking.  
>"Kyaaa! Yukimura-senpai!"<p>

"THAT. IS. IT." Sayumi raged and hit a shuttlecock at the girl who screamed it, scratching her cheek.

"My fac-"

"It's just a face. You know what? You're killing my ears, I'm going to die faster. I'm going be single today, and I also have a disease." and she kept blabbering nonsense, until a many people looked at her.

"What?" She cried "Can't I just express my sadness on this day?" Many raised their eyebrows in curiosity from the soft shuttlecock that scratched the girl's face. "That is it. I'm just going to skip it and find Suki, complain about fukubuchou, and eat all day." Sayumi stormed off to the badminton courts with her blue flowing hair behind her.

"Heheh~ That girl's interesting, we lost the attention because of her!"

"Percentage of a regular… 76%"

"Pupiina"

"…Tarundoru"

"….I don't have any valentines" Jackal cried in the corner.

"Shikuyaro~"

"Oiya?" Yagyuu shifted his glasses.

"Fufu… Omoshiroi"

"Eeeh~? Yukimura-buchou is surprised?" Akaya exclaimed.

"That is quite rare, 68% he's actually not pretending." Yanagi spoke silently. Everyone backed away.

"Y-Yukimura-buchou… surprised for once..?" Marui gulped."I-I think I'm better off going home today." Niou gasped. Yagyuu shifted his glasses. "Well, there is somewhere I must go, adieu."

"Don't leave us Yagyuu!" Marui, Jackal, Akaya, and Niou shouted, but sadly, Yagyuu was gone by the time they jumped after him.  
>~a few hours later~<p>

"Yare yare, it seems that Hirose-san is one of those 'Happy Single Awareness Day' types..." Yukimura sighed audibly.

"Seiichi, did you say something?" Sanada asked the blue-haired male.

Yukimura tilted his head and asked. "Renji, is does she play tennis? Her arms are more trained then a badminton player usually has."

"Sou, she used to be a regular in our first year, but something happened that I do not even know myself" The data master replied.

"Is that so? Something happened during our first year…" Yukimura frowned.

"Maa~ Buchou, let's just find a place to hide," Akaya pointed out "Hirose-senpai helped a lot!"

"Hachoo!"

"Now you're love sick~" Suki, Sayumi's best friend pointed out. "Shut up… Because of all those fan girls, I'm not in a good mood." Sayumi said bitterly while rallying with Suki.  
>"So? Why don't we get Sakoori-kun from Seigaku to tell to you that-" Suki was cut off.<br>"Katana girl is here!" Emerging out from the locker room was a girl, Sakoori-kun to be exact, holding a Katana. "Tarundoru! Kobayashi! Come back here right now!" a voice echoed from outside near the tennis courts. Suki and Sayumi sweat dropped. Sayumi spoke up first, "Sakoori-kun, aren't you supposed-"

"Shhh! I skipped my class because I have sensory skills, I felt it, and you're in denial." Sakoori nodded with sparkles around her.

"Like I said, you're in denial, Choco."

"No, I'm not, also, by the way Suki."

"Yes, Choco?"

"Don't you have a date with the student council president?" Sayumi raised an eye brow at Suki. "Ah, not right now, Hiroshi has some work to deal with. He said he'll meet me at that place later today." Suki blushed and looked down. "Hoo hoo hoo~!" Sakoori and Sayumi grinned at Suki. Sayumi went to her bag and got three boxes and gave one to each of the girls. "What's this-"

"A mini katana!" Sayumi and Suki stared at Sakoori. "...Wait, what?" "Eheheh~ never mind me!" Sakoori just sweat dropped.

"Wonder what Choco got us~?"

"I'm not saying. You open it, and still calling me by that old nickname?"

"Yep!" The Katana-crazy girl piped up and Suki just nodded.

"Fine…" Sayumi sighed. "On the count of three..."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

* * *

><p>AN: CLIFF HANGER. BWAHAHHAHAHAHHAA- I'll need some reviews before I continue the next chapter. ;D


	2. Side Story YagyuuXSuki

Valentine's Day with the Prince's Evil Side!

A Collab By iSayumiX3 and Sakoori Sakura Koori Kobayashi

A/N (Choco): this is a side chapter to the fanfiction pairing up Yagyuu Hiroshi and Suki.

Sakoori: I did most of the work futago. you owe me.

Choco: That's cause you wanted to. Thanks.

Sakoori: = = no i didn't. you were lazy...

* * *

><p>"Suki, what is your favorite color?" the brown-haired gentleman asked his girlfriend.<p>

His girlfriend pondered over the question. "Hm, well, I guess I like black, why are you asking me?"

Yagyuu chuckled and caressed her hair, "It's a secret, Hime-sama."

"Eh~? Why won't you tell me? Isn't it almost Valentine's Day? Trying to be sneaky, I know you have a hidden trickster side to you!" Suki wiggled her finger at him.

"Hm? I'm not doing anything bad, yet." Yagyuu pushed his glasses up and hid a smirk.

"Mou, that means you're going to trick me!" Suki pouted and walked away slowly with her head held up high.

"Wait, Suki! That's not what I meant!" Yagyuu hugged her from the back and rested his chin on her head.

"Then what is it?" Suki patted his head playfully.

Yagyuu brought her over to a nearby bench and sat, gentlemanly.

Suki twitched and sat next to him. "Then, what are we going to do on Valentine's Day?"

"I assure you that is it not anything related to Niou-kun, or tricking people." Yagyuu put an arm around Suki.

"That sounds fishy, Hiroshi..." Suki frowned but leaned on his shoulder.

"There's no need to worry, Suki-san." Yagyuu pushed his glasses up.

Suki poked his cheek and pouted. "Don't use '-san', how many times did I tell you already?"

"Ah. Gomen." Yagyuu faced the opposite way and had tinges of red on his face.

"Aww~ Hiroshi is acting shy again!" Suki hugged him from the back and rested her head on him.

Yagyuu twitched nervously, the one and only person who could make him lose his cool would be Suki.

"Hiroshi?" Suki asked her boyfriend, worried.

"Hn?"

"You okay?"

"Ah. Just zoned out for a bit."

"Something's bothering you Hiroshi! Tell me!"

Yagyuu tried to keep his cool and keep his emotions hidden, but Suki knew her boyfriend was hiding something. She was determined to find out what he was hiding.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yagyuu was in the Home Economics classroom with a bunch of other Rikkai students and Yukimura being one of them. He was trying to make something for Suki, but it looks worse than when Niou-kun made one. Suki was called in by the teacher to help out the class because she had a talent for Home Ec class. Yagyuu was trying to make her something for Valentine's Day, but it wasn't going as well as he thought. Suki came over to where Yagyuu was working. Yagyuu immediately saw her and covered his work.<p>

"S-Suki!" Yagyuu jumped a little bit and was shocked at her appearance in his classroom.

"Hiroshi? Are you hiding something?" Suki asked he bespectacled boyfriend when she saw his

reaction.

"N-no n-nothing's wrong!" he stammered.

Suki went to go help a student on the other side of the classroom. Yukimura approached the Gentleman and started to talk.

"Yagyuu-kun. What was that embarrassment?" Yukimura asked.

"Yukimura-kun..." Yagyuu groaned.

"You need to take it smooth, Yagyuu-kun. That was an embarrassment back there. You need to cool down."

"You're right. I need to calm down."

"Why don't you just go ask Yanagi for some data on her? That will help you a lot."

"No thanks, Yukimura-kun. I need to do this on my own."

"Okay, but it's just an offer." Yukimura went back to his work.

Yagyuu sighed, "This is hard to make, even Niou-kun can do better then me."

"And Niou's pretty bad at it too." Marui walked into the classroom.

"Shikuyaro!" Marui did his signature peace sign and went to Yagyuu.

"Marui-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I heard from our trickster that you had trouble making a cake," Marui grinned at Yagyuu, "and it's decorations looked like hell."

"Marui-kun, please do not say such rude things about my skills." Yagyuu pushed his glasses up and practiced on a cupcake. Sadly, it ended up looking like Sanada.

"Pf-pfttt~ Pwahahahaha!" Marui exploded in laughter and continued to laugh- until he felt a dark aura ready to swing a pot at him. "O-oi! Yagyuu, I'm just kidding!" Marui ended up going back to class due to the ruckus he made.

"Suki must mean a lot to you for you to be trying this hard, Yagyuu."

"She means the world to me and I want to prove it to her."

"Don't worry about tennis practice. I got it covered for you."

"Arigatou, Yukimura-kun."

"Hey, I would have done the same thing if I were you."

* * *

><p>After school, Yagyuu poured every single one of his feelings into the cupcakes he was trying to make for Suki. He didn't watch the time as he concentrated so hard on the little cakes. Niou was spying on his partner through the classroom door's window.<p>

"Che. Yagyuu's putting so much into those little things. I hate to see him getting laughed at, although it would be pretty funny at the same time." Niou whispered to himself. Without thinking twice, Niou walked into the classroom to bother Yagyuu. "Hey Yeahgyuu~"

"Konnichiwa Niou-kun." Yagyuu replied without looking up from his work.

"How far are you taking this man?"

"As far as I want to."

"I hate to see you go through all this work just to impress your girlfriend Yeahgyuu. What does she even mean to you anyways?"

"She means the world to me and I won't be able to live with myself if she doesn't think the same way I think of her."

"Ouch. My heart has a hole in it right now."

"It should."

"Whatever you do, don't be a douche~"

"Haha. Very funny joke Niou-kun."

"Just trying to lighten the mood Yeahgyuu."

"Don't you have a date with someone later?"

"Nope. She's sick."

"Then why aren't you at tennis practice like you should be?"

"Yukimura cancelled it because he went looking for someone while Sanada went yelling 'TARUNDORU!' at this girl who I think goes to Seigaku."

"So your last choice of killing boredom is to bother me?"

"Yes~"

"Niou-kun, I'd like to work on this on my own and not with you here to possibly mess it up."

"Fine, puri~ Suit yourself Yeahgyuu." Niou left the room and Yagyuu kept trying. Little did Yagyuu notice, but Suki was also peering through the window, watching him trying and struggling. A single tear flowed down her cheek and she left right afterwards.

* * *

><p>The next day was Valentine's day and also the day where Yagyuu and Suki went on a date. Yagyuu was suppose to meet Suki at the park, but Suki was running late. Suki went to go buy something for him after what she saw yesterday. Yagyuu was getting a little impatient because Suki is usually never late for anything.<p>

"Where could Suki be?" Yagyuu muttered to himself.

Just as he was saying that last sentence, Suki was running towards Yagyuu.

"Sumimasen Hiroshi!" she called out.

"Suki!" Yagyuu said in surprise.

"Sorry I was late." she said while bowing.

"Well the good thing is that you're here and that's all that matters." he replied with a smile.

Suki handed over a box wrapped with some plain wrapping paper and tied with a red ribbon.

"Hn? What's this?"

"It's just a little something for you. Happy Valentine's Day Hiroshi." Suki handed it over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Arigato, Suki..." Yagyuu had a few tinges of red on his cheek and shyly kissed her forehead.

Suki giggled and took his hand into hers and laced their fingers together and started walking alongside him.

"So, how was your day Hiroshi?" Suki leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Erm, very fascinating. When the fan girls came to me, Marui-kun came from Class B and spoke to Sanada-kun and they both said they were willing to accept more chocolates. What surprised me is that Sanada-kun was willing to accept more chocolates. Although Yukimura-kun ordered him to accept his classes chocolates."

"Eh?" Suki was shocked by the fact that Sanada would accept chocolates 'kindly'.

"You didn't believe it either, did you?"

Suki nodded and started giggling. "To think Sanada-senpai would accept chocolates with his own will. By the way, where are we going?"

"We're going to a school festival, I hope you don't mind." Yagyuu chuckled and led her out onto the road.  
>"No, I don't mind, as long as I'm with you." Suki blushed and walked beside Yagyuu.<p>

"So, how far is the school festival?" Suki questioned and poked his cheek.

"It's in the North region, so it shouldn't be too far. My friend mentioned it to me, so I thought you would like it." Yagyuu stopped in front of the bus stop and sat on a seat and motioned her to sit beside him.

"Is that so? I think I would love it, not like it." Suki giggled and cuddled his arm.

"By the way, you're in the same class as Kirihara-kun, I hope he didn't go to you for protection from the fangirls."

"N-no, of course not!" Suki nodded furiously and sweat dropped.

'That Kirihara-kun, I'm not a wall!'

"Is that so? I'm glad you're not hurt."

"I'm glad too." Suki twitched.

'Remind me to make a death note.'

"Suki, the bus is here." Yagyuu helped her up and led her into the bus and paid for their fare.

"Do you know how long the ride is going to be?"

"About an hour or so, are you sleepy?"

"Mmm~ Somewhat, can I take a nap?" Suki laid her head on his shoulder.

"Go ahead, I'll wake you up when it's time to get off the bus." Yagyuu chuckled and patted her head.

"Zzzz..."

'She looks cute when sleeping.'

"Hn?" Yagyuu's hand phone rung and he opened it.

'Hey Yeahgyuu~ How's the date?'

'Niou-kun, it is going fine. How about the girl who you mentioned was sick?'

'I nursed her back to health~'

Yagyuu raised an eyebrow and replied, 'What do you mean by, "nursed"?'

'I just made her healthy again, that's all~'

'Well, if you say so. Don't taint her innocence.'

'Already did~'

'Niou-kun, I won't be there when Sanada-kun finds out, good luck surviving his metal fist on your own. I'm at the stop now, Adieu.'

"Suki, wake up." Yagyuu gently nudged his girlfriend.

"Hn~ We're here already...?" Suki rubbed her eyes and followed him off the bus and noticed the #festival lights.

"Uwah~ They're so pretty!"

'Seems Hirose-san was right... Remind me to thank her later.'

"Is there anything you would like?" Yagyuu motioned to the booths beside them.

"Eto~ I like those red candy apples ever since Choco-chan gave me one..."

"Then I'll buy one for you." Yagyuu chuckled and walked towards a red candy apple stall and bought two.

"Here you go, Hime-sama." Yagyuu offered the red candy like he was offering a rose.

Suki giggled and graciously accepted the candy, "Arigato, Hiroshi."

* * *

><p>AN: and that is it for the side story!


End file.
